


what kind of flavour is birthday cake anyway?

by captainegg



Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [5]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Sappy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: Alex surprises an unsuspecting Henry for this birthday.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973713
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115
Collections: RWRB Fluff and Domestic Week Vol 1





	what kind of flavour is birthday cake anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 5 of the [RWRB Fluff & Domestic Week](https://rwrb-fests.tumblr.com/post/631514554363428864) 🥳
> 
> I can't believe that we're on day 5 already! 🤯
> 
> Today's prompt: birthday surprise 🎂
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_I’m sorry I can’t be there with you today_ Alex texts Henry as he steps out of the plane and into the car where Shaan is already waiting for him. 

It’s Henry’s birthday and though Alex originally couldn’t come to celebrate with him in England, he somehow managed to still get his way. But Henry doesn’t know that. 

_Don’t worry about it Alex_ Henry replies. 

Alex itches to call Henry, wants to say that he is on his way to him right now, that he’s in the car with Shaan but he has just enough willpower to not do it. Instead, he tugs his phone away and thinks about what he will say to Henry. 

Happy birthday? 

Surprise? 

I’m sorry I lied to you but now I’m here?

Alex continues to stare out the window while he imagines what Henry might do, might say. Will he smile or will he be angry?

Though travelling unannounced to England has kind of become his brand, Alex still feels a little weird about it.

“Are you alright back there?” Shaan asks, eyeing Alex in the rear mirror. He looks up and nods. “Just a little nervous,” he says.

When they pull up to the palace, Alex’s heart is racing. He even fears it might pop out his chest and be with Henry before the rest of his body can.

Stepping out of the car and heading up to where Henry is in the music room, feels like an out of body experience. Alex isn’t quite sure how he manages to even walk, his legs have stopped feeling like his own a while ago.

He gently knocks on the door to the music room and carefully opens it, popping his head in.

Henry sits at the piano, his fingers move over the keys so quickly, watching it makes Alex a little motion sick.

He steps inside and closes the door, unsure whether to approach Henry or wait for him to notice that he has a visitor. Alex decides on the latter, awkwardly standing by the door as the music slowly starts to fade out.

When Henry finally turns and spots him standing by the door, Alex can’t quite name the expression on his face.

Happiness?

Anger?

Excitement?

Sadness?

Maybe love?

He doesn’t have too much time to think about it before Henry is up on his feet and sprinting towards him, flinging himself against Alex, almost knocking him over.

Alex has just enough time to catch Henry, wrapping his arms around him tightly before he stumbles back and pumps into the door.

“You bloody idiot,” Henry croaks as he buries his face in the crook of Alex’s neck.

“Surprise,” Alex whispers into his soft hair. Henry smells like shampoo, clean and fresh with hints of lemongrass and apple.

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Henry mumbles and lifts his head until he can brush his nose against Alex’s, his eyes closed.

"Then do it,” Alex says and leans forward until their lips touch. 

Henry suddenly jolts him up and Alex can't do much besides yelping and wrapping his legs around Henry's waist. The prince's hands are everywhere _—_ on his face, arms, legs, his ass.

"The things I'd do to you right now," Henry growls, his voice deep and raw.

Alex doesn't quite know how to respond so he simply nods his head yes with a whimper, adding a breathy, "Please."

Henry chuckles, tugging at Alex's lips before he says, "Later."

Alex can feel the exhaustion catch up to him but pressed between Henry and the door, their lips never leaving each other for more than a second and whatever might come _later_ , it’s well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, I'd really appreciate it 💞
> 
> Let's stay connected on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/) 🎉


End file.
